Light
This page list all characters that appears in ''Light & Shadow'' along with their actor/actress. As the game story mostly focused on each character's personal story, the list divided into each of the character's arc to make it simpler. The Chess Player Thomas Kingston (Freddie Thorp) was a professional young grifter who hides behind a charismatic persona, a skilled musician and a random man who enjoy the city nightlife. Apart from his "extra" pickpocketing and sleight of hand magic skill, Thomas was an intelligent long cons planner who puts together complicated and seemingly unrelated events. Thomas makes money mostly by deceit people and prefer to pacify them once everything done, although sometimes need to kill them and insists he is "not a killer" so nobody can blamed him for deaths. Thomas story centered on his vengeance to Alexis Perez, who betray him. However, he must start from the bottom again, optimistically starts a comeback * Alexis Perez (Al Galvez) — Thomas friend who betrayed him during the new year tragedy. *'Moise Simeon' ( ) — A lieutenant (capo equivalent) in the Haitian gang. * Felipe Da Silva ( ) — The socialite son of Da Silva Enterprises leader Francis, the syndicate underboss and head of their illegal operations in Vice City. The Silencer Maria Vinogradova ( ) is a depiction of what most people think about a hitwoman: a young Russian-American female contract killer. Through attractive, Maria doesn't prefer to use her sexuality to lures someone or just straight-up to killing them in action. With knowledge in psychology and various manipulation, Maria has a different approach to tricks everyone by her different identities and innocence. A woman full of curiosity that leads her to more desire to kill "people who deserve to die". Her skill made her arrogant and cold-blooded as her negative traits as a killer. Above all of this complicated traits, Maria is a friendly and protective girl, shown as the most caring and heartwarming among the three. Maria story centered around her disbelief with her past mentor, Nikolai, who planned to change her back to her father wish before kill her. * Mark Rotterdam — A fellow contract killer who planned to kill Nikolai. * Natasha Kirikova — Nikolai daughter * Pyotr Stoyanovich — One of the Nikolai gunman who has crush on Maria, much with her dislikes. The Lawman Last but not least is Andrea Acconcia ' ''( ) , a corrupt private investigator, interrogator and informant worked for the Tacconi Family from Sicily along with his twin brother Fabio. His main job is to maintain the Tacconi from any law related threat with his profession as detective and forger, using identity as other law enforcement agent such as FIB agent. A polite, humorous, and romantic Italian men, even maintain his polite being when interrogate someone by torturing them with literally everything around him. Andrea story centered on the last days of the Tacconi, in the point they believes that the golden age of Italian mafia has come to an end. Other Characters *'''Sammy "Samuel" Rodriguez ( ) — An investigative journalist looking for a breakthrough scoop to expand his career. Strangers Navigation Category:Light & Shadow